The present invention relates to a backrest for a vehicle seat.
DE 199 16 804 C1 discloses a device for adjusting a vehicle head support with respect to the head position of a passenger, with a sensor arranged in the head support and intended for detecting the head position. The sensor contains two capacitor plates which are arranged one above the other and are part of a capacitor in which the head of the passenger acts as a dielectric. Since there are people with more or less pronounced backs of the head or with necks of greater or lesser thickness, an adjustment of the head support is not possible in this way.